Stormy Night
by Coraline15
Summary: Pinkie thinks of how Cheese hadn't written back to her in such a long time. She finds herself lost in a forest during a very bad thunderstorm while on a walk to clear her head. After taking shelter in an old barn, she finds she is not the only one who was caught in the storm... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS (Drama/Sad Fiction)


Stormy Night

_**Disclaimers: All MLP: FiM characters are owned by Lauren Faust and are copied without permission. This story has been made for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: I have had this idea on my mind for a while now. I was listening to different things and I just suddenly got hit by inspiration. This is another one of my very first My Little Pony stories, so please don't criticize me about how it's written. I am still a little unfamiliar with how to write these kind of stories, but I hope it's still okay. This story might be a bit dramatic and sad. So for people who may not be into this kind of thing, might not want to continue reading this story. Just a warning in case you are. (Rated PG-13 for drama and sadness.)

ONE-SHOT

The large and heavy raindrops descending down from the dark and dreary clouds that was accompanied by the soft rumbling of thunder, insured that the storm that was scheduled by the Weather Patrol was not too far from making itself known in Ponyville. The streets of the town nearly seemed empty as many of the citizens of Ponyville were already at work to make their homes and business buildings safe. Pinkie Pie smiled as she finished making the last batch of cupcakes for the up-coming bake sale that would be going on the next day; to help earn some bits for a few repairs for the store. There were a few things around Sugarcube Corner that needed fixing; like how some of the wood in the floor had been worn away, thanks to much of the cold and damp weather that had caused the wood to stretch and warp; causing dips in the floors. There were have also been problems with the water heater going out; which they suspect was from old fixtures of the boiler in the basement. Pinkie Pie looked up and saw the clock on the wall read four thirty in the afternoon. She slowly removed her apron, hanging it carefully on a hook the wooden wall-rack near the kitchen door. At this time, the rain was going on and off and was now forming into a hard drizzle

"I'll be back later, Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie called out, walking out from the kitchen.

"Where're you off to, Dearie?" Asked Mrs. Cake, curious to know what Pinkie was up to.

"Oh, I'm gonna see what the girls are up to... And maybe go for a walk." Pinkie replied back.

"Well, make sure you hurry back." Said Mrs. Cake. "The storm could start up any minute."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cake. I should be back in a few hours."

And with that, Pinkie half bounced and half trotted out of the store.

Once outside, Pinkie felt some of the rain falling and hitting her coat. She glanced up at the darkening and dismal clouds above. Pinkie Pie sneezed as one of the drops landed on her nose.

"I better go see what everyone else is doing..."

Pinkie Pie trotted down the road, but stopped. She had remembered that Twilight had said she'd be helping Applejack on the farm. Pinkie then remembered Rarity had gone off gem hunting with Spike and may be back in a while. She then wondered if she should go find Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie's thoughts were interrupted when she a certain cyan pegasus flying overhead before coming in for a landing.

"Hey Dashie!" Pinkie grinned happily. "I was just going to go find you!"

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well..." Pinkie started, still smiling. "I was gonna see what you and Fluttershy were up to. I mean, it's been a while since that Birth-a-versary and you've all been really busy."

"Pinkie Pie... Is something bothering you?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, you know that one pony who I thought tried to plan everything and everypony else were letting him do it but then we both were planning it?" Pinkie hinted back.

"You mean, Cheese Sandwich?" Rainbow guessed.

Pinkie Pie hesitated but nodded.

"He hasn't written back to me for a while now..." Pinkie sighed. "Do you think he forgot about me?"

Rainbow Dash looked at her.

"Pinkie Pie, I'm sure there's a reason... He could just be really busy... You know, planning parties and stuff. I'm sure he's fine."

"She's right, Sugarcube." Agreed Applejack, who had come into the town with the cart of apples. "He's probably workin' on some big party."

She then turned to Twilight and smiled.

"Thanks for the help, Twi... With Big Macintosh and Applebloom goin' with Granny Smith to Apploosa for the week, I thought I'd be in trouble with how bad the storm's gonna get tonight."

"No problem, AJ." Twilighht said. "That's what true friends are for..."

"Well, since you're all being busy," Pinkie began. "I'll see you all later."

"Where're you going? Asked Rainbow.

"For a walk, Silly." Pinkie grinned. "I need to think to myself for a while."  
Then before any of her friends could ask more, Pinkie was gone from sight; shrinking into the distance.

It had been a few hours since Pinkie Pie had left Ponyville on a walk to clear her head. She glanced up at the sky; which now had an inky blackness as the sun had gone down and night was now creeping its way above; camouflaged by the dark and dismal clouds above. Pinkie Pie shivered, the heavy downpour soaking through her pink coat and mane. She stopped and looked around confused. This couldn't be the way back to Ponyville. None of the trees seemed to be at all familiar. The raindrops pounded against the soil like hail forming large puddles and pools of mud about the ground. She let out a cough and shivered again, just before an earsplitting crash shot through the air, causing her to jump in surprise. Fear soon overcome her shock as more thunder echoed loudly above her. The sound and sight of electrical charge zipped wildly through the thick cloud cover and Pinkie shrieked as a bolt of lightning made contact with a nearby tree, splitting off a branch and causing it to collapse to the ground.

"AHHHHHH!" She cried out and began to sprint through the unfamiliar forest, not sure on where she was heading.

Another crash of thunder and zap of lightning sent her scrambling and sprinting faster as she tried to escape the storm. Pinkie Pie continued running, trying desperately to get out of the storm and find somewhere safe. All around her, thunder and lightning crashed and struck the trees, lighting up the growing darkness around her. Pinkie had closed her eyes tight but now opened them and looked up. In the distance she saw... _'No, it couldn't be...'_ She thought to herself.

"A-a barn?" She said aloud.

It was in fact a very old and weather worn barn coming into few part the bending and windblown trees. The wood was warped and riddled with holes; yet there it stood, tall and sturdy within the forest clearing. One of the old wooden doors, hung loosely from the support above it, having it seem to have been bent out and only resting against the barn instead of being connected. Pinkie Pie knew it would be best to get out of the storm. Even with being lost, it would be better to wait out the storm than being stuck outside in the cold, hard rain.

When Pinkie Pie entered the barn, she could hear the wind howling outside. She shivered as rainwater dribbled down from her mane and coat, landing with soft plips as they hit the old wooden floor. Pinkie Pie's hooves clopped softly against the wooden floor as she slowly began to walk through the newly found shelter. As her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, she walked about and looked around, seeing it was mostly empty; say for piles of straw and hay as well as some very old and tattered blankets. _'This barn must not have been used for a long time.'_ Pinkie thought again. She glanced up at a small window, watching one of the old shutters of the barn being buffered against the warped window frame. Pinkie Pie let out a hard cough and soon heard movement from not too far from where she was standing.

"W-who's there?" Asked a rough and scratchy voice, from the darkness.

"O-oh! I'm sorry! I-I thought I was the only one here!" Pinkie called back, stepping back from the unknown voice.

The voice stopped for a moment.

"Pinkie Pie?" It asked again, before Pinkie heard the voice cough from within the darkness.

Pinkie Pie blinked as she heard her name being said.

"Y-yes?" She asked back, a bit confused on how the owner of the unknown voice knew who she was.

There was another sound of movement, causing Pinkie Pie to squint into the darkness. She could make out a slightly silhouetted figure within the old barn. Her eyes went wide as the figure got closer and she could see the dull orange coat of a young stallion; both his mane and tail being a tangled mess of brown.

"C-Cheese?" She said shakily as she saw him limping closer to her.

There was a loud crash of thunder and zap of lightning, lighting up the entire barn. Cheese Sandwich stood before her; his bruised and gashed up legs shaking to hold him up. He let out a soft moan, soon falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Cheesie!" Pinkie cried out in horror.

She ran to his side.

"Cheese... C-Cheese, what _happened?"_

Cheese Sandwich let out a cough and shuttered. Cheese took a breath but felt the air slightly catch in his throat. He coughed even harder from this and tried to catch his breath, making him shuttering. That was when Pinkie Pie saw a deep burn on his shoulder, showing where the lightning seemed to have struck him along with the gashes and bruises from bits of wood from the broken limps of fallen trees. She heard him cough again, the coldness getting to him more and more now.

"Cheese..." Pinkie said. "W-why were you out in the storm? D-don't you know how dangerous it is?"

"I... W-wanted t-to... See you again..." He croaked out.

There was a crash from outside, making Pinkie jump. Cheese gripped his eyes shut tightly, not having the strength to really move at all. He let out a choking sound as he took another breath, making him cough harder. Pinkie gently began to stroke Cheese's mane with her hoof.

"Needed... T-to see you..." He finished much softer this time.

"Sshhhhh..." Pinkie soothed, running her hoof through his mane to give him comfort.

Cheese coughed again.

Tears filled Pinkie's eyes. He had risked his life in this storm just to see her again. Cheese had been trying to find her and had been caught in the horrible weather.

"I'm here, now..." Pinkie assured him, gently stroking his mane.

Cheese's face flushed, luckily having it too dark for Pinkie Pie to see it.

The trees outside creaked in complaint as the wind took up speed. Pinkie Pie gasped in shock as another crack of thunder shook the barn and clenched her eyes shut. That sounded too close to the barn now.

"Pinkie Pie...? H-how did you get here?" Cheese asked.

"Well, I was on a walk because... I-I was thinking of how you hadn't written back to me... A-and... I thought maybe... Y-you forgot about me..."

Cheese looked at her, able to see tears falling down her face.

"H-hey now... Pinkie Pie... I-it's okay..." He assured her, weakly brushing her tears away with his hoof.

"N-no it's not!" Pinkie cried. "Y-you're hurt now! A-all because I was being s-so...!"

She couldn't finish as she started crying harder.

"Hey... Come on, Pinkie... Please stop crying?" He said as he pulled her into weakened hug. "I went back to see you b-because..."

Cheese stopped but held her closer, her face buried in his chest. He heard Pinkie yelp as the lightning and thunder crashed outside again.

"It's okay... I-it's just a storm... We're okay..." He whispered softly.

"C-Cheese... I'm so sorry..." Pinkie Pie squeaked.

"Pinkie, w-why are you sorry? You didn't do anything..."

Cheese coughed much harder this time, putting a hoof to his mouth. He froze as he saw bits of crimson on his hoof.

"Cheese? W-what is it?"

Cheese clenched his eyes tight and fought back the tears forming in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine Pinkie... I-it's just a cough... I-I'm okay..." He said, trying not to show his fear in his voice.

He gently rubbed her back with his hoof, now taking shaky breaths as he held her close. Pinkie Pie stayed close to him, her eyes tightly shut. Cheese could hear her starting to cry again.

"Come on, Pinkie... Please... I d-don't like to seeing you sad..."

Pinkie Pie hugged him tight, but was careful not to hurt him.

"I j-just don't want to lose you, Cheesie..." Pinkie choked as she continued hugging him close.

"Sshhhhh..." Cheese whispered, nuzzling her mane gently. "I'm right here..."

Pinkie Pie could hear the thunder echoing outside; though it was not as foreboding or threatening. She could hear the rain pounding against the old weather worn roof of the barn and hitting the ground outside. Pinkie opened her eyes.

"C-Cheese?" Pinkie said.

Cheese had gone silent.

"Cheesie.?"

Pinkie nudged him with her nose. He felt cold.

"C-Cheesie..!? S-say something!" Pinkie cried.

She looked at him and saw he was resting on the floor, his arms still hugging her limply. Pinkie nuzzled his cheek, tears falling faster now as she sobs into his chest.

"W-wake up... P-please...!" She sobbed.

Pinkie Pie looked at him, seeing his peaceful face as if he were sleeping.

"I l-love you..."

Pinkie kissed his forehead gently and nuzzled his chest. Pinkie Pie hugged him close to her as exhaustion began taking over and she fell asleep beside him. She couldn't hear the shouting of voices outside as she fell into unconsciousness.

Pinkie Pie groaned as she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open weakly and she found herself in a hospital bed. The first face she saw was of her friend Twilight.

"Pinkie Pie, are you okay? W-we were all so worried about you." Twilight said giving her a hug.

Pinkie looked and could see all her friends were in the room as well.

"What were you _thinking_ going out in the storm like that!?" Rarity shrieked. "You had us all worried!"

"Yeah, Pinkie... I know you're kinda crazy and stuff sometimes, but this was too much!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Pinkie moaned. She suddenly remembered.

"W-where's Cheesie? Is he here too?" Pinkie said, her voice hoarse from being in the cold weather.

Her friends exchanged worried and sad glances.

"Uh, Pinkie, Dear..." Rarity began, trying her best to explain. "Cheese is... Um..."

"H-he was in critical condition..." Twilight finished, a sad and guilty expression on her face. "H-he had to be taken into surgery..."

Pinkie's eyes filled with tears as she fought to get out of the bed and soon ran in the direction to Cheese's room. Pinkie Pie soon reached his room and stopped. She could see him wrapped in bandaging and connected to an IV drip along with tubes and wires connected to him. Pinkie's legs shook as she slowly made her way towards the bed. She gently nuzzled his cheek, fresh tears running down her face.

"Cheese..." She sobbed, nuzzling him as her tears fell on his coat and mane. "I'm so sorry..."

Pinkie Pie's friends, who had followed behind her had stopped just inside the room and were silent as they watched the pink mare weep over the stallion in the bed. They stood where they were, not knowing what they could say or do to give their friend comfort. Pinkie Pie soon pulled back and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I love you..." She whispered softly.

She gently stroked his mane away from his face with her hoof, gazing forlornly at his peaceful expression. With a mournful sigh, she slowly got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Pinkie..." A voice croaked out.

Pinkie Pie stopped as she heard her name from behind her. She turned with a shaky gasp as she as she heard her name.

"Cheese...?" She said.

Cheese's half-lidded gaze looked back at her and he smiled softly.

"Cheesie...!" She cried in joy.

She hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm s-so sorry! I-I should've been there for you! I-"

She was cut off as Cheese gently pressed his lips into hers. Pinkie was taken by surprise but soon let her eyes drift shut as she soon returned the kiss. Cheese soon pulled back and smiled at her, brushing her mane from her eyes.

"I love you, Pinkie Pie..."

Pinkie Pie felt warm tears fall from her eyes and she hugged him tight.

"I love you too, Cheesie..."

The five friends smiled as they watched the two together, happily knowing how close Cheese and Pinkie Pie had gotten since Dash's Birth-aversary. They then slowly left the room, leaving them alone together. Outside, the sun began to rise; showing the end of one of the roughest stormy nights of the century.

THE END

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story and that my lack of writing skilled didn't make it sound bad ^^; As you have guessed I am a CheesiePie fan now and I will be working on some new stories :3 If anyone would like me to write any other kinds of CheesiePie or other fandom stories, just leave me a comment and I'll see what I can do :3 Thanks again :D**


End file.
